Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure
is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Senja Kinaru and Kon Chiaki. It is based off Takeuchi Naoko's Sailor Moon Franchise and made for the 20th anniversary of the franchise. Story :See: [[Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Episodes|'Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Episodes']] Prehistorically, the Earth wasn't the only inhabited planet in our solar system, but that changed when the Dark Kingdom attacked. The moon had a furnishing life and ruled over the basis of the outside from Earth but once this kingdom during it's prime; the Silver Millennium, was destroyed all was lost, but all that lived during the Silver Millennium was reincarnated to our times. 9 of the people reincarnated were destined to be PreCure. Now, a girl named Usagi and her friends must save the world from the Dark Kingdom (and its minions, youma) and maybe bring back the Moon Kingdom (including the other kingdoms). Their other mission is to find their Princess and protect her. Characters Pretty Cures * / Usagi is an easygoing Junior High student. She is very optimistic and very clumsy. She is the leader of the Pretty Cure and she represents Love and Justice as Cure Moon. Her theme color is pink. She's voiced by Mitsuishi Kotono (Japanese) and Stephanie Sheh (Dub). * / Ami's the brainy member of the team and is very introverted. She is very smart and studious. She represents Wisdom as Cure Mercury and her theme color is blue. She's voiced by Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese) and Kate Higgins (Dub). * / Rei is the hotheaded beauty that works at the Hikawa Shrine. She is very stoic and extremely passionate. Her Pretty Cure alias is Cure Mars and as Cure Mars she represents passion and her theme color is red. She's voiced by Sato Rina (Japanese) and Cristina Vee (Dub). * / Makoto's a brawny and brave school girl. She is very loving but extremely protective. As the green cure, Cure Jupiter, she represents protection and strength. She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda C. Miller (Dub). * / "V'''" Minako's the idol-chasing volleyball player at her school. She has been a Pretty Cure the longest, since she was 13. She is Cure Venus or Cure V, and as such she represents love and beauty. Her theme color is yellow/orange. She's voiced by Ito Shizuka (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (Dub). The Moon Kingdom * The queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She's the mother Princess Serenity. And gave her own life using the Silver Crystal to seal away the Dark Kingdom for a temporary amount of time. She's voiced by Koyama Mami (Japanese) and Wendee Lee (Dub). * Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and Luminous Links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" She's voiced by Hirohashi Ryo (Japanese) and Michelle Ruff (Dub). * Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "Mis~" He's voiced by Oobayashi Youhei (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (Dub). * / A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He may or may not have feelings for Usagi. He's voiced by Nojima Kenji (Japanese) and Robbie Daymond (Dub). The Dark Kingdom * Metalia is the mastermind behind the Silver Millennium's destruction and the leader of the Dark Kingdom, but since she was sealed away she used Beryl as her puppet to reach her goals. She's voiced by Matsuoka Yoko (Japanese) and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Dub). * Beryl's the head henchman of Metalia and Metalia speaks through Queen Beryl. Beryl fell in love with Prince Endymion and clearly believes that Tuxedo Mask is Prince Endymion. She's voiced by Watanabe Misa (Japanese) and Cindy Robinson (Dub). * Jadeite is the first one of the Shitennou to d9e. He falls in love with Rei (one-sided) and that becomes his downfall during a fight between him and the Pretty Cure. Queen Beryl finishes him off like Zoisite. His ruling element is fire and just collected energy. He's voiced by Kishio Daisuke (Japanese) and Todd Haberkorn (Dub). * Jadeite's successor is Nephrite in a sense and one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Nephrite falls in love with Naru who returns his feelings, but he soon dies at the hand of Zoisite and Kunzite. Nephrite's ruling elements are electricity and air. His job was to find the Silver Crystal, but failed. He's voiced by Toriumi Kosuke (Japanese) and Liam O'Brien (Dub). * Zoisite is the most flamboyant of the Four Heavenly Kings and was in a relationship with Kunzite, but it's more emotionally romantic than physical. (i.e they never kissed nor did "it" but they have held hands and embraced) He does later on reject Kunzite after he develops feelings for not 1 but 2 different girls, Makoto and Ami. Zoisite later on is killed by Queen Beryl because he harmed Tuxedo Mask. His mission was to find the Silver Crystal. His ruling elements is water and Earth. He's voiced by Matsukaze Masaya (Japanese) and Lucien Dodge (Dub). * Kunzite is the final member of the Four Heavenly Kings. He was in a relationship with Zoisite for a huge chunk of the story, but after they break-up he decides to go after Cure Venus trying to prove himself to be the head of the Four Heavenly Kings but after he falls in love with Minako he goes through a slight change of heart but he still tries to kill the PreCure regardless. He is defeated by Princess Cure Moon when she is going to stop Queen Beryl. He's voiced by Takemoto Eiji (Japanese) and Patrick Seitz (Dub). * Monsters created by the Dark Kingdom to harvest energy. They are born from the dark energy/thoughts of someone and can only be turned so dark into a youma with the assistance of one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Queen Beryl, or Metalia. Youma(s) in the first 18 episodes (Usagi's introduction up to Makoto's Premier episode) are monsters that literally are born from a person (i.e Naru's mom coughs/vomits one up; all are "born" that way for the aforementioned time) and the monster will hide the "parent" and disguise as them. After episode 19 (Makoto's premier), the person turns into the youma thus needing to be healed. Minor Characters * Usagi's childhood friend whose mom owns OSA-P. She falls for Nephrite later on but he dies just as soon as they fall in love. She's voiced by Sato Satomi (Japanese) and Danielle Judovits (Dub). * Umino is the stereotypical nerd and somewhat of a friend to Usagi. Umino has a crush on Naru and it's very, very obvious. He's voiced by Yamashita Daiki (Japanese) and Ben Diskin (Dub). * Ikuko is Usagi's strict mother. She's voiced by Mizutani Yuko (Japanese) and Tara Platt (Dub). * Kenji is Usagi's busy father. He's voiced by Madono Mitsuaki (Japanese) and Keith Silverstein (Dub). * Shingo is Usagi's pest of a brother. He enjoys antagonizing Usagi. He's voiced by Seira Ryu (Japanese) and Nicolas Roye (Dub). * Motoki's the arcade clerk for Game Center Crown and works at Crown Fruit Parlor. He ends up being the object of affection to Usagi for a majority of the season and a crush for Makoto. He seems to have an adorable crush towards Ami after she beats the highest score on the Cure V Arcade game. He's voiced by Okamoto Hiroshi (Japanese) and Lucien Dodge (Dub). * Yuichirou is a ditzy apprentice to Rei's grandfather and is very loyal to the Hino family. He cares for Rei greatly and gets jealous easily over her. He's voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya (Japanese) and Wally Wingert (Dub). * Rei's grandfather is a loving but somewhat perverted old man. He took Rei in after unknown circumstances. He often expresses a want for his son to "be nice" again. He's voiced by Hashimoto Jun (Japanese) and Michael Sorich (Dub). * Ms. Sakurada or "Haruda" is Usagi's strict English teacher. She seems to constantly be a target for the Dark Kingdom's plans. She's voiced by Kanda Akemi (Japanese) and Julie Ann Taylor (Dub). Items Items are a WIP! Transformation Items * The Compacts are transformation devices of the Pretty Cure. When a Luminous Link in inserted they either transform or it is turned into an item. * Luminous Links are transformation activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. They function like the Cure Decor from Smile Pretty Cure! and/or the Lavlies from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Weapons * Info is coming soon. Other * The Silver Crystal is a crystalline object and is very powerful. The Enemies of this season are after it. * The disguise pens are used by the PreCure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Locations * Tokyo Tokyo is the location where the show primarily takes place in. It is centrally attacked by the villains. ** Azabu-Juuban, or referred to as Juuban, is a neighborhood in Minato-Ku where the majority of the Pretty Cure reside. Many of the locations they visit are in Juuban. *** The Game Center Crown is an arcade the Furuhata family owns. *** The Fruits Parlor Crown is a café owned by the Furuhata family. The Pretty Cure often meet here to discuss civilian matters. It is above the Game Center Crown and above it is where the Furuhata family resides. *** The Juuban Elementary School is an elementary school that Shingo attends. *** The Junior High School that the Pretty Cure attend is Juuban Junior High. *** The Juuban High School has only been mentioned by Ami. However, the Pretty Cure (except for Rei) plan to attend here. *** Hikawa Shrine is the Shinto shrine that Rei, her grandfather, and Yuchirou reside and work at. *** OSA-P is a jewelry store that Naru's mother owns. Cure Moon's first battle takes place here. Naru and her mom live above the shop. *** Usagi's Home *** Ami's Home *** Makoto's Home *** Mamoru's Home ** Shiba Koen is a neighborhood in Minato-ku, Tokyo. The Only known residents of the neighborhood are the Aino family. *** Shiba Koen Junior High School is the Junior High School Minako attends. *** Minako's Home ** There is multiple Other locations in Tokyo *** T·A Academy for Girls T·A is the school Rei attends. It's a private school. *** Crystal Seminar The Crystal Seminar was a temporary location that appeared exclusively in Ami's debut episode. It was used by the Dark Kingdom to brainwash people attending it and suck their energy out. It was erased from the memory of the civilians and all traces of it vanished after the Pretty Cure stopped its youma. *** Moto Azabu High School is an all boy school that Mamoru attends. Trivia The trivia is coming soon! Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime